


A Country Kind of Night

by Stardreamt



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21905056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardreamt/pseuds/Stardreamt
Summary: Will orders a pizza and gets so much more
Relationships: William Lamontagne Jr/cowboy hat
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	A Country Kind of Night

IT WAS A TYPICAL THURSDAY NIGHT FOR WILLIAM LAMONTAGNE JR. HE LOUNGED ON HIS COUCH AND EXHALED.   
“I NEED SOME SUSTENANCE,” HE THOUGHT. “I NEED SOME PIZZA.”  
SO HE PICKED UP HIS RAZOR FLIP PHONE AND DIALED PAPA JOHNS.  
“HELLO, PAPA?” HE SAID INTO THE PHONE.  
PAPA JOHN ANSWERED. “THIS IS HE.”  
“I WOULD LIKE…” BUT HE TRAILED OFF. “NO. PUT HIM ON THE PHONE.”  
PAPA JOHN NODDED THROUGH THE PHONE. “HERE HE IS.”  
“HELLO?” THE VOICE SAID.  
WILL SMILED. “HELLO, MY LOVE.”  
“THE USUAL?” THE VOICE ASKED.  
WILL SCREECHED. “USUAL.”  
THE VOICE GURGLED AN ENTIRE GLASS OF ORANGE JUICE. “THREE PIZZAS, NO SAUCE, LEFT BEEF.”  
WILL SCREECHED AGAIN. “THANK YOU. BYE I LOVE YOU.”  
THE PHONECALL ENDED AND WILL WAS LEFT TO OVERTHINK HOW HE ACCIDENTALLY SAID I LOVE YOU. HE CRIED FOR A LITTLE BIT, SURE HE WOULD BE REJECTED AND RIDICULED.  
HE SPENT THE TIME WAITING FOR HIS LEFT BEEF PIZZAS IN THE DARK CRYING BECAUSE HE WAS SUCH A FOOL.  
THE DOORBELL RANG AND HE JUMPED, WIPING AWAY HIS TEARS AND COMPOSING HIMSELF TO ANSWER THE DOOR. HE STEPPED ONTO THE PORCH. IT WAS RAINING.   
AND THERE HE WAS.  
COWBOY HAT.  
WILL’S HANDS SHOOK AS HE TOOK THE PIZZAS FROM COWBOY HAT.   
“I LOVE YOU, TOO,” COWBOY HAT WHISPERED.  
WILL CRIED IMMEDIATELY, DROPPING HIS LEFT BEEF PIZZAS AND RUNNING TOWARD COWBOY HAT. COWBOY HAT AND WILL KISSED BEAUTIFULLY IN THE RAIN AND THEN SHARED THE SOGGY LEFT BEEF PIZZAS ON WILL’S COUCH LISTENING TO THIS KISS BY FAITH HILL.


End file.
